


firebird

by Murf1307



Series: XMA Fic Bingo Fics [10]
Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the stranger aspects of being the host of the Phoenix is the occasional set of flaming wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	firebird

**Author's Note:**

> bingo prompt: wingfic

Jean shrugged a little, stretching a fiery wing of energy.  "This is...interesting," she said, biting her lip.

_Do you not like it?_  The Phoenix responded.

_No, it's fine.  I'm just not sure how my girlfriend will react._

She turned toward Ororo, who was watching her.  "What do you think?  Should I ask her to put them away?"

Ororo cocked her head.  "You look like a goddess," she said, moving toward the burning wings with an outstretched hand.  "May I...?"

_Can she?_

_Yes._

_"_ She said yes," Jean said, nodding.  She extended a wing toward Ororo.

Ororo reached out and slid her hand into the fire.  Jean could feel it, suddenly, feel the touch of her hand in the wing, even though before, the wing hadn't seemed to feel anything. 

The touch was electric.

"Oh," Jean murmured.

Ororo nodded.  "Yes," she agreed.  "It feels --"

"Yeah."

Inside Jean's head, the Phoenix softly laughed.


End file.
